Conclusion Jumping
by Venti the Vicious
Summary: You know what they say about when you assume... AO Oneshot


**AN:** This will probably be a one-shot, but I thought of it as my ex-girlfriend and I were having a huge blow-out over the phone. Feedback greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. If they were... Well, let's just say that the show would probably be a tad inappropriate for the ten o'clock spot.

* * *

Olivia checked her cell phone after it let out an unexplainably annoying shrill just as she had finally gotten her mind to calm down long enough to get some sleep. The plan was to get a little sleep before Elliot or Fin called her with a new lead to follow. But, alas, her once calm mind started racing again.

"How the hell did I miss a call?" Olivia asked herself and dialed her voicemail, then punching in her password. She waited for the computer prompt to tell her when to dial for the new message, and when she did, it was a message from Kathy, asking her if she was free to meet her in the northern corner of Central Park. Last time Kathy asked if they could meet, it was to ask for help convincing Elliot to sign the divorce papers.

"Okay, what has Kathy thought up this time?" The message sounded as if the woman was irritable, let it be from a lack of sleep due to baby Eli or what, the detective wasn't sure. But the decision between sleeping and meeting up with her didn't take long. Before she knew it, Olivia was shrugging on her jacket, half way down the stairs of her apartment building.

By the time Olivia drove to the park and found Kathy, the woman looked less than pleased to see her. The anxiousness of a child, waiting to be reprimanded, filled the detective's gut, yet she still strode confidently into the secluded spot that Kathy had chosen.

"I just have one question for you, _detective_. How do you feel knowing that you're keeping Eli's father away from him?" Kathy asked bitterly and Olivia looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Eli's not even a couple of months old and you've been keeping Elliot from him every chance you could get!"

Olivia immediately went into a defensive mode, her stance resembling the change. "Whoa, pull back, Kathy. Where the hell are you pulling these conclusions from? The sky?"

"Don't play innocent with me! Every night this week, Elliot's told me that he was crashing at your place. Do you take me for an idiot, _Olivia_?" Kathy nearly hissed the detective's name. Needless to say, Olivia knew where the miscommunication had occurred.

"I swear to God, Elliot…" Olivia mumbled before meeting Kathy's intense glare. "There was a fire in the cribs, Kathy, and now our precinct has nowhere for any of us to crash. John decided it would be a good idea to bring a hot-plate in to be able to eat before he passed out on us." Drawing a deep breath, hoping to any powers-that-be that she wasn't making this sound like excuse after excuse, she continued. "My old apartment is less than two blocks from the precinct. Because the deed has my name on it, I kept the place and now it's an upgraded crib, so to speak."

"Wait, so you mean….All of you use that apartment?" Kathy's voice resembled the huge dose of humility she had just swallowed.

"At one point or another during a shift, yeah. It's not the best apartment in the world, but I didn't want to give it up. All it is is a living room and a bedroom with an A/C, a kitchen, and a shower. A little more glorious than the station house, but not by much." Olivia shrugged.

Kathy's confusion was now even more apparent and before she could ask the obvious, 'if it's so convenient for you, why'd you move out of it in the first place?', Olivia gave a small smile and raised her left hand, a ring made of three elegant diamonds, two smaller ones highlighting the big stone sitting in the middle, wrapping around her ring finger. "I moved in with my fiance, Alex, shortly before the fire. Captain figures it'll be a while before we can get the cribs repaired, so the apartment's our safe haven now."

"I-I-I… I uhhh didn't know you were engaged. Elliot never mentioned that." She stuttered and looked to the ground awkwardly. "Now I feel like an idiot."

Olivia dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "It's okay, Kathy. Not many people know that I'm gay." Immediately, Kathy's head shot up.

"Wait, not many people know you're…. Gay?" Oh the many loops that Kathy was being thrown through that day. Not only did she make herself look like an idiot who jumps right to conclusions, but now she's discovered that her husband's partner is a lesbian?

The detective chuckled lightly, removed her badge from it's usual resting place on her hip, and pulled out a small picture that Alex's sister had taken on the day that Olivia proposed in front of Alex's whole family. Olivia was on bended knee, everyone around them frozen, and Alex's blonde hair was framing her face that had a tear stain on each cheek. Olivia had a great memory, and could recall any moment of that scene at the drop of a hat. The picture was kept on Olivia's person at all times, inconspicuously stashed behind the ID card that accompanied her badge.

"You may recognize her, or you may not, I can't be sure. She was our ADA a couple of years back. Alexandra Cabot." Olivia let the name roll off of her tongue with ease, almost beaming with pride. "She was shot, and sent into Witness Protection, and she came back about a year or so ago."

Kathy nodded and took a good look at the woman, who was unmistakably gorgeous. "I remember her. You all were devastated when she left. I don't think Elliot ever let on that she came back, though." She muttered and then stared into the eyes of the detective. "I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions like I did…. I just. I get worried when he doesn't come home for days at a time."

"I understand, I get the same kind of worry from Alex when I throw myself too hard into a case."

"This may be a stretch, but could you maybe not mention this to Elliot? Keep this little embarrassment between the two of us?" Kathy's voice was a little lower as she asked her favor from her husband's best friend.

"Don't worry, Kathy, it'll stay between the two of us." She gave a nod of reassurance before excusing herself as her cell phone shrilled once again. "Speak of the devil." Olivia gave a small smirk as she answered her phone only to hear her partner barking at her-obviously they caught a lead that he was going to track down.

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'll meet you there." Olivia loudly replied before closing her phone. "That was El, we caught a lead. I'll be sure to try and send him home tonight, okay?" Kathy gave a small nod and a friendly smile. "Give Eli a hug for me and Alex!" She called as she ran to her car.

"Well, that was interesting." She muttered as she got into her car, turned her siren on, and sped her way to the address Elliot had given her.


End file.
